One Happy Mother's Day!
by EmiFer
Summary: Luego de una sorpresa de los chicos, Goenji va al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su madre. Goenji sonrió.cuando logró ver la figura que se le mostraba detrás de Alice. Esa figura que años atrás le había crecido y cuidado con tanto cariño. Feliz día mamá


Ya vengo yo, escribiendo cosas sin sentido alguno mientras debería actualizar otras historias, pero...  
Así soy yo, ¿Qué me pueden hacer? xDD

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5, yo solo escribo historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro, además, si fuera mio, Kazemaru no usaría tanta ropa(?) xDD  
Saben que? mejor leamos(?) el fic!

* * *

**One Happy Mother's Day!**

La harina se encontraba esparcida por todos lados: sobre el azulejo, sobre el piso e incluso se encontraba cubriendo el techo de la manera más imposible que se pueda imaginar. Habían cáscaras de huevos regadas por todos lados, al igual que mezclas totalmente desconocidas y de dudosa procedencia, esparcidas por todos los rincones de la cocina posibles.

Su madre le veía con una dulce expresión en el rostro, le dedico una mirada llena de ternura, y se acercó a él, lo aupó en sus brazos y depositó un dulce beso en sus mejillas sonrojadas por la niñez.

-Feliz día mamá – mencionó el peliblanco con la aguda voz que presenta un niño no mayor de cinco años y con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro – te hice el desayuno

Su madre volvió a sonreírle haciendo sus facciones aún más hermosas, y luego de bajar al niño y tomar su desayuno, comenzó a recoger el desorden de la cocina.

O*o*o*o*o*O

El brillante sol entraba por la ventana, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día al planeta, iluminándolo y dando energías.

El peli-crema soltó un largo suspiro al ver la fecha en el calendario, en mayo se celebra el día de la madre, y desde hace algún tiempo, él ya no poseía una.

Se levantó como cualquier mañana, tomó una ducha, se colocó el uniforme de Raimon y se dirigió a desayunar. Lo esperaba en la mesa su padre y su hermana, la cual lo saludó muy eufórica, cómo siempre.

-¡Buenos Días hermano! Ummm, no luces de muy buen humor hoy, ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó la pequeña castaña, con su aguda, pero inocente voz.

-No Yuuka, no te preocupes por mi – El pelicrema le regaló una sonrisa de esas que solo a ella le podía dar, y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorrito – ahora, ve a prepararte, tienes que ir a la escuela

-¡Si! Mi profesora dijo que hoy tendríamos una actividad muy especial…

Goenji hacía un esfuerzo por escuchar a su hermanita, pero la verdad no tenía ánimos de estar escuchando, ni una pizca, esa mañana, extrañaba algo, algo que la inocente mente de la niña no llegaba a comprender.

Se levantó al terminar su desayuno, y luego de cepillarse, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela. Quizá un cambio en el ambiente no le haría nada mal.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Hiroto y a Endo, que se encontraban en una plática, al parecer muy interesante.

-Buenos días chicos – saludó cordialmente, mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el escritorio

-Buenos días Goenji – saludó el ex atleta

-¡Goenji! ¡Muy buenos días! – Exclamó el animado capitán del Raimon – llegas temprano hoy

-Es que estaba un poco aburrido en casa, es todo – respondió sin muchos ánimos

-Bien, entonces estarás perfecto para acompañarme hoy por la tarde

-Por la tarde… ¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañado

-Es una sorpresa…

-Es que ayudaría a Yukka con unas tareas y…

-No hay excusas, insisto en que vengas con nosotros – dijo el chico de ojos marrón, incluyéndose en la plática

-Kazemaru… tú – el goleador del Raimon suspiró con resignación – Está bien, pero las acciones de Endo están a tu cargo, ¿Eh?

-Ok, Ok, yo me responsabilizo de eso – dijo el mencionado con un hermosa sonrisa

-¡Hey! – exclamó el capitán, pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar nada, ya que la profesora había entrado al salón, pidiendo a los chicos que regresaran a sus asientos, dando así por terminada la pequeña conversación de los futbolistas

*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*

Las clases habían pasado como cualquier otro día, aburridas, y quitándoles a todos los ánimos; En especial a un peli-crema que no contaba con muchos ánimos que digamos esa mañana. Pero había algo que al menos le había dado en que pensar, ¿Qué rayos preparaban sus compañeros?

Al salir de la escuela, en el portón se encontró con una chica, al parecer nueva en el lugar, delgada, alta, algo morena, con cabello marrón y un poco ondulado. Ella se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza algo gacha.

Al peli-crema le conmovió la imagen de la chica, así que más que decidido se acerco a ella y la tomó por el hombro, haciendo que ella elevara sus orbes azules, viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Goenji – saludó el chico, extendiéndole una mano – eres nueva por acá ¿Cierto?

-Sí, mi nombre es Alice, vengo con mis padres, digo, venía con ellos de España… Gusto en conocerte Goenji – la chica sonrió - ¿Qué haces en la escuela después de clases? Digo… No se supone que hoy estarías con…

-No tengo madre – dijo en un tono un poco seco, pero luego se arrepintió

-Oh, lo siento… Al menos no soy la única – Alice le regaló una sonrisa a Goenji, quien se disculpó por su actitud tan grosera, y empezaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales.

-Bien, debo irme mis amigos me esperan allá – dijo Goenji, al divisar a lo lejos la figura de Endo, Kazemaru, y al parecer Kidou y Hiroto – espero verte pronto Alice – luego de sonreírle, se alejó - nos vemos pronto, Alice - luego desapareció de la vista de la morena.

O*o*o*o* o*o*o*o* o*o*O

Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre Inazuma, pero desde un punto donde nadie la había visto antes, un punto que daba con una vista directa a un pequeño nacimiento de un río que estaba cerca del lugar. En el río se encontraba Tsunami, con su sonrisa tan característica.

Goenji estaba conmovido por la imagen. Tsunami, y suponía que también sus amigos, de alguna forma colocaron al fondo del agua cristalina del pequeño río, la imagen de su madre, y la madre de Kidou y Haruna, quienes también veían sorprendidos y abrazados la imagen.

Goenji agradeció a los chicos el gesto, que en realidad le pareció muy lindo y luego de despedirse de ellos se dirigió a un lugar que debía haber visitado hace ya algún tiempo.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

Se puso de rodillas frente al pequeño trozo de piedra tallada que se encontraba en el pasto, colocó flores hermosas, de varios colores y muy llamativas y le sonrió tiernamente a la tumba, que tenía grabado el nombre de su mamá.

-Feliz día mamá – mencionó, mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

Giro un poco su rostro al poder sentir la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Alice, la chica que se había encontrado al salir de la escuela. La castaña lo volteó a ver, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al verse observada.

Goenji sonrió. Y sonrió aún más cuando logró ver la figura que se le mostraba detrás de Alice. Esa hermosa figura que años atrás le había crecido y cuidado con tanto amor, con tanto esfuerzo y con tanto cariño.

La figura de su madre se desvaneció al tiempo que Alice se levantaba para irse a casa, agitando grácilmente sus manos en señal de despedida. Goenji, aún atónito, solo acertó a sonreírle, para luego quedar con la vista en el vacío, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al lugar, donde instantes antes, la figura de su madre le sonreía, con la misma sonrisa de aquella mañana, cuando, también para el día de la madre, intentó hacerle el desayuno.

-Te amo - pronunció voz femenina que años atrás le acunó en sus brazos - saluda a tu nana por mi, y dale las gracias.

El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba ahora. Goenji se levantó, y al salir del cementerio compró un hermoso ramo de flores para dirigirse a casa, donde lo esperaba aquella otra mujer, que había tomado el papel de su madre, y aunque nunca sería como ella, le amaba como tal.

* * *

Bueno, este fic está dedicado a **AliceSmith98** a quién se lo debía ya desde hace tiempo... lo siento Naty, espero lo hayas disfrutado!  
Y también quiero agradecer a **Shizuka Kiyama**, que me da su apoyo moral(?) xDD y sabe que la aprecio mucho :)  
También a mi compatriota(?) **Pabeth****... **Larga vida a Guate(?) xDD

y ps, espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo, como me gustó escribirlo! :3  
Siento mucho lo cortito, el tiempo no me dio para más, al igual que mi disecado cerebro u_u

Nos leemos muy muy pronto ;)

Con cariño,  
su escritora:  
_EmiFer :3_


End file.
